one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MP999 Exhibition Match Four: Fusion Fun!
What's this? An EX match with a twist! Same as last time, nominate characters that I'll force to fight to the death, you know the drill. But this time, I will be taking FOUR nominations. The first two will be combined into one fusion character, the latter two will be combined into one fusion character. See my comment below for nomination rules. Intro Announcer: AAAAALLLLL RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! WHO’S READY FOR A FUSION FIGHT! (We Will Rock You, 0:06-1:05) The crowd erupts with enthusiasm and applause as two more computer consoles rise from the ground, and the previous consoles slide into the corners of the ring, creating two red on one side of the holographic arena, and two blue on the other side. At the series of blue consoles, Finnmcmissilecar and Gold-Sans Mobile approach their screens, and input a selection. A jumbotron displays their respective roulette reels as they run, and eventually stop, revealing the first two combatants. In front of Finnmcmissilecar, a hologram emerges, forming a fashionably-questionable high schooler, who adjusts his headphones, and then cracks his knuckles; suddenly behind him, two massive fists made of blue and orange energy appear, and they crack their knuckles as well. In front of Gold-sans mobile, a short skeleton wearing a thick blue jacket appears, and it... stands there, smiling. At the other end, the same task is accomplished by SentryNeo and WowThatHurts. In front of SentryNeo, a large robotic humanoid emerges, bearing the stars and stripes of the American flag; several weapons across its body open up to reveal hidden missiles and plasma guns, and the helmet slides off to reveal an attractive female pilot underneath. In front of WowThatHurts, the holographic field generates a large closed litter being carried by four cute orange creatures; the litter’s weight quickly causes them to collapse, and a fat red and yellow penguin falls out, hitting its head on the ground painfully. (Silence) Four massive tesla coils rise up from the ground, one just outside the arena next to each combatant, and they all fire electricity at the four fighters. Sans and Shun’ei are enveloped by a bright light, as are Toni and Dedede, and eventually the light encompasses the whole arena before dissipating. Now, standing on one end of the arena, is a skeleton, wearing a blue winter jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape, as well as a shirt, tie, shorts, and headphones: San’ei. On the opposite side, is a large mechanical suit of armour; its shape resembles a large penguin with increased reinforcements along the stomach area, and its colours are flashy red, silver, and blue, complete with a rounded star on its chest. The same motif goes for the hammer it holds, if it can be even called a hammer so much as a large mechanical monstrosity on a stick, with a smorgasbord of weapon attachments. (Back from the Dead, 0:00-0:06) The suit comes to life with a flash in its eyes: the Plump Patriot. Its eyes and engines begin to hum as its internal circuits charge up, and San’ei cracks his knuckles and neck before adopting a casual fighting stance, with his hands on his hips and a big grin to taunt his opponent. SAN'EI VS THE PLUMP PATRIOT!!! READY! 'LET'S THROW DOWN!!!' 60 (Back from the Dead, 0:06-1:06) The Patriot’s palm glows white, and it shoots several blasts of energy from its hand; San’ei runs forward and flips over all of them before landing a flying kick to the robot’s face. With the menace stunned, San’ei then punches it a few times in the body, knocking it back, before punching up into the sky; a large orange fist erupts from the ground underneath the Patriot and mimics his attack, punching the Patriot into the air. But as San’ei punches his other fist into the sky, one of his eyes flashes with a blue tint, and the Patriot instantly reappears back down on the ground in front of him, only to be subject to a similar attack with a blue fist. San’ei repeats the tactic twice more, resetting the Patriot’s position back to the ground to attack him again, before waving his hand, and telekinetically slamming the Plump Patriot to the ground. 52 San’ei cracks a smile, and several dozen bones rise out of the ground, orbiting him in a defensive shield before launching towards the Mechanical King like a barrage of missiles. The Plump Patriot responds with his own barrage of missiles: a section of his hammer’s head opens up and reveals a compartment filled with many tiny ballistic weapons which rocket out and intercept the bones, more than overpowering them and flying through to hit San’ei himself. Two jet thrusters pop out of the Patriot’s back, and he slides forward along the ground to smash his hammer into San’ei’s face. With two jet-powered swings, he bashes the Skeleton twice more, and then fires a burst of energy from the star on his chest directly into San’ei’s body; his hammer’s head opens up, and drops out a spiked ball with eyes that impales itself into San’ei’s skull, before beeping red and exploding, knocking him far into the air. 42 From the point of view of the Plump Patriot, two crosshairs lock on to San’ei as he flies in the air, and flash green; the lower half of the mech’s mouth then lowers down to the ground, effectively opening the Patriot’s mouth as far as possible; a series of blue flashes go off inside, before it unleashes a massive Proton beam that shoots through the sky and creates a massive explosion. 37 Plump watches the explosion and lets down its guard, but San’ei simply strolls up behind it, taps it on the shoulder, and then hits it with a flying elbow drop to the head. A few more punches to the chest generate red and blue explosions that force the Patriot backwards, but a large bone then rises out of the ground and swings at it like a club, sending it back towards San’ei who hits it with a roundhouse kick. As a defense mechanism, the Patriot’s armour puffs up, forming essentially a large circular ball of metal, which does push San’ei off him, but the smiling skeleton snaps his fingers, and the world around them tilts at an angle, causing the Patriot to start rolling away, whereupon it’s suddenly smashed by a massive glowing skeletal hand and sent flying across the arena. 28 After using its jet propulsions to slow down to a halt, the Patriot looks up, and flips its hammer around in hand, opening up a red switch on the tip of the handle. With a quick press, the star on the Patriot’s chest armour begins a series of flashes, as do its eyes. The signal is received by a massive Gordo-shaped satellite orbiting the planet, but back down on Earth, two missiles pop out of the Plump Patriot’s shoulders, and fire towards San’ei. The skeletal fighter blocks both of their impacts decently enough, but is left open for an upwards hammer swing from the Plump Patriot, who shot himself in up close with his jets. The attack sends San’ei flying upwards, and the rotund robot flies up after him, smashing him several more times with the hammer, before swinging down and connecting it to his body from above. Several miniature rockets attached to the mallet’s head activate, and the head fires off of the staff, becoming a missile of its own as it propels downwards, pushing San’ei towards the ground where it explodes with a great impact. 17 As San’ei weakly stands up out of the resulting crater, the Plump Patriot lands nearby with a massive slam, followed by another figure falling out of the sky and slamming next to him; this figure is a small, round, robotic drone resembling a Waddle-Dee, and its shiny chrome armour is painted with the motif of the flag of Alabama. Another of these Dee Drones flies down and lands next to the first, this one with an Alaskan flag theme. Then comes another slamming next to it, Arizona. This continues as Dee Drones fall down from the sky, summoned by the Magic Time Protocol: Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, and Wyoming. All 50 Dee Drones, plus the Plump Patriot, surround San’ei in a circle, and each begins to charge up a powerful proton cannon, before opening fire. 12 As the 51 beams approach him, San’ei’s left eye flashes blue and yellow. 11 All of physics is a giant clusterfuck for a brief moment that ends with all 50 Dee Drones tumbling through the air, the Plump Patriot among them, and San’ei floating in front of them. The space around them turns black, and 50 Gasterblasters, alternating between orange and blue colouration, form a spinning circle around him. Stretching his arms forward, San’ei commands the floating heads to each let loose a laser beam, creating a shower of 50 orange and blue beams that devastate each of the Dee Drones. Now with a gesture of both hands, the Psychic Skeleton sends all 50 Gasterblasters flying towards the Patriot, and following the commands of his hands, they repeatedly bombard the robot with a barrage of slams, akin to the effect of 50 flying fists. 3'' San’ei himself then shoots forward into the air, and punches the Plump Patriot’s head off. The lights of its eyes are still active, but San’ei carries the head past the body, curving through the air, and arcing towards a generated basketball net at the far end of the arena. With one outstretched hand, San’ei dunks the Patriot’s head through the hoop, smashing it to the ground where it shatters on impact. 'K.O!!! As the scrap metal that used to be the Patriot’s head lets off a few lifeless sparks, San’ei turns and walks away from the mess. He takes a few steps, pauses, cracks his knuckles, and then lets off an epic dab just as the Patriot’s body, and the wreckage of all the Dee Drones, falls down from the sky and hits the ground behind him. Results '''Announcer: WE! HAVE! OUR! WINNERS!!! FINNMCMISSILECAR AND GOLD-SANS MOBILE, AND SAN’EI! Category:MP999 Category:Exhibition Matches Category:2018 Category:Fusion Battle Category:Male-only battles Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music